Aurora
Summary Aurora is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a diverse color scheme, with the main colors of pink, green, yellow, etc. It was voted in on the 5th poll. Aurora is an element which can work both close range and at distance. Its beams have good range, as well as defensive options and quick escapes, while all dealing mediocre damage. * Damage: Low * Defense: Low * Speed: Lower than Average Reasons of Statistics Opinion: Spells Polar Projection "User shoots beams of light that can deal high amounts of damage." * The user fires a beam of light that can travel a medium distance before disappearing. The damage vary on how long you charge this spell. * Tested with 100 power, uncharged shot, three bolts,115 damage, in total, dealing 345 dmg. * Charged shot with a second, six bolts, each deal 94 damage, together of 564 damage. * Charged shot with two second and longer, six bolts, each deal 78 damage, together of 468 damage. ** The longer you charge it, the lesser damage it will become.Thus, the best strategy is to charge the spell for awhile (around 0.5 seconds), before releasing it. This will yield you 6 shots, and higher damage per shot than holding down till it automatically shoots. * This move can be used in fast combos because it allows you to use other moves during the move. * It has a cooldown of 5 seconds. * It costs 350 mana. Light Emission "User can teleport to a specific location and damaging a nearby player. Hitting a player results in the ability to teleport again." * The user casts light to teleport to a specific location and deals around 150 damage if another player is in that location of destination. If the user hits someone in the location where they teleported, they can teleport again, choosing whether to attack the opponent again or teleporting somewhere far away. *The "re-teleport" can be activated for a maximum of 3 times. * It has a cooldown of 7 seconds. * It costs 250 mana. * This spell also momentarily turns any hit players screen in green, pink, yellow and others. * Combo Tip: Use Spiky Shield, then use this for bouncing players off and stunning them. Gleaming Borealis "User summons a beam from above capable of hurting players and shielding themself." * The player erects a rainbow beam and controls it with their mouse cursor. The beam can suck in other players dealing medium damage. * The beam is able to absorb moves and increase in size. * It has a cooldown of 6 seconds. * It costs 300 mana. * Can be used to drag players out of safe zones. * Combo Tip: Use Gleaming Borealis then Temporal Trap. The user will be trapped and you can freely damage them with Gleaming Borealis. Can also be combined with Empyrean Rain. Or usse Plasma Missles for free burn damage while being sucked in. Empyrean Rain "User pulls light from above to rain down bullets that deal medium damage." * The user fires a rainbow light from above that drops down. The rainbow light deals about 40 damage and the user repeats this about 10 times. This move also has a huge AoE range. If all the light bullets hit, the move can deal about 400 damage, depending on your power level. * It has a cooldown of 6 seconds. * It costs 350 mana. * Combo Tip: Use Empyrean Rain then Temporal Trap. The user will be trapped and you can freely damage them with Empyrean Rain. Can also be combined with Gleaming Borealis. Polaris "Create a rainbow sky for everyone to see while being guarded by powerful explosions with a second set that any nearby player is attacked by too." * The user begins to cause the sky look like the Northern Lights globally in the map. After casting, music begins to play (listen here) and everyone's screen is filtered with a dark filter. If any opponents are nearby, from the sky it fires beams of light similar to Empyrean Rain. Each beam of light deals about 80 damage and burn damage that decreases every burn damage dealt. These beams follow the player like a homing missile so it's hard for players to out run them and avoid its damage. * It has a cooldown of 100 seconds. * The sparks that come from the blast do 10 damage each. * It costs 1000 mana. * This ultimate is able to do more than 1000 damage, enough to kill new players. * 'Tip: '''If you are in this ultimate, ''block to mitigate a lot of damage. The player who used it can't attack and every else in will be too panicked to attack you. Trivia * Polar Projection is the first move to have a glowing magic circle. * Polaris is the only ultimate that applies a visual effect to almost the entire map (the radius of this ultimate is huge). * Polaris is the only ultimate to play music while active. * Aurora is the first element whose magic seal glows before performing a spell. * Empyrean Rain is similar to Reaper's Sword as both deal damage from above. * Even though it is argued it does not primarily do damage, Aurora's stun, defense, and flee methods could allow it to be used as a deadly element. * Aurora is the 3rd/4th multi-colored element, other than Nightmare, Spectrum, and Phoenix. * Empyrean Rain looks a lot like Gamma Surge, only it's smaller and fires more times. * Polar Projection deals more damage if it is clicked but fires less projectiles and deals less damage when charged but fires more projectiles. * This is the first Superior element with spells that don't cost too much Mana. * Aurora has the first transportation spell with a re-teleportation ability. * Gleaming Borealis is the second close range spell that does not deal initial damage and with the ability to absorb projectiles, second to it is Phoenix's Blue Arson except for the second effect mentioned. * Aurora has an oddly high combo potential, but can often be interrupted as its spells lack stun that is often used in most combos. * Gleaming Borealis is another type of spell that can be used to drag players out of safezones much like Vine. * Aurora is the most expensive non-fusion element as of February 2018. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements